


Better In Her Imagination

by BARALAIKA



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Body Hair, F/M, Long Nipples, Muscles, Painful Sex, Sweat, Verbal Abuse, Virginity, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Four is the only Intoner still a virgin. Little do they know that she doesn't want to be... but her disciple simply disgusts her.





	Better In Her Imagination

_I hate that I need him, more than anything.  
  
_ Everything about him made her stomach turn. Laid back on her pristine white sheets, Four cringed as her disciple climbed on top of her with eyes downturned respectfully, as always. She didn’t turn her eyes away. No. She always ruined her mood by looking at him _too much_. Initially, it had been by mistake— she lingered too long on his body out of nerves, but soon Four came to realise that she could repulse herself un-horny just by spending time underneath her lumbering, disgusting old pervert of a servant.

The worst part was that he was old. Why couldn’t she have a youthful, handsome disciple like Cent? Someone to be madly, deeply in love with her… and to tell her how beautiful she was.

_Why does an airhead like Two get someone like him? I bet he’s totally covered in bruises, she’s such a clumsy bitch. Someone that beautiful shouldn’t be treated like that. And he’s so smart! We could talk all night about books and art and when we kiss, it would be like fireworks and when he touched me, I wouldn’t want to puke…_

But instead, she had Decadus. He was more than old enough to be her father. Big. Bulky. With unsightly muscles and ugly scars from his willingness to be beaten and flagellated. Sometimes, he even flagellated himself. _And got off on it. It’s enough to make you heave._

And why did he get to have such bloated tits? They were horrible. Four glowered at them above her and looked down at her own, then noticed how his _hung_. Why did _he_ get flesh? Why did _he_ get a stomach-turning jiggle when he walked, while she had nothing at all? His nipples where just as grotesque too, long even when soft and she’d _seen_ those horrible wet spots on his shirt after long days. It was cruel that she was his. So she just had to be cruel to him.

_I hate him. I hate him._

He dipped his head down as if to kiss her and Four’s hand rose to catch it as she turned her face away.

“I didn’t say you could,” she said, devoid of all emotion and care. Cold, empty, heartless. She felt a grunt against her palm and a shudder, as well as the twitch down his body.

“Apologies, my Lady, I—“

“Stop talking.”

Decadus screwed his eyes shut and Four watched his vulgar nipples wiggle in the air like maggots as she was forced to smell him. God, the _smell_. She hated it. He did nothing but sweat and stink like he’d never bathed, but one moment out of the bath and he was soaked in pheromones again as if she was supposed to want to fuck him. But… she did. They worked. Too well. And she hated it. To think of something as disgusting as him pillaging her perfect, virgin cunt made her stomach turn with disgust and need and Four felt tears bead in her eyes as Decadus rose.

“Go on. Stop wasting my time,” she choked out and like a scolded puppy, Decadus reached forwards to stroke her cunt with his thick, brutish fingers. Four covered her face and spread her legs enough to let her prim lips come apart with a _schlick_ and Decadus delved his thumb into her cleft to find the delicate bead of her clit. She groaned so softly as he rubbed her, careful and delicate.

_Harder! Make me fucking cum already so you can go!_ She wanted to scream, but she didn’t have the guts.

But oh… she opened her eyes to watch what she did to him and there he was, squatting back on his heels with his big, stinking cock hanging there between his hairy, bulky thighs. She could smell it from there too and something in her wanted it. An itching in her pristine cunt. An ache in her cervix that had only shed blood before… and she wanted it from the most vile man she could think of.

“Come back here,” she huffed at him and Decadus did not need telling twice. He was sweatier than ever now and his hideous nipples were stiff and stupid, sticking out like nasty little cocks on his chest. He could even make them spunk like cocks. Gross.

With his body over her, Four wiggled down just enough so that she could grab his beefy, hard prick with an audible _squish_. Did he never wash when she told him to? It was so big… and so heavy, she noticed, as she weighed it up in her hand and tried its strange texture. The head oozed precum and dared to drip straight down onto the fluffy bush of her pudgy mound and Four watched as he shuddered and clenched his jaw so hard that she swore something was going to burst. He huffed short breaths through his nose as she pulled on his foreskin to get him to drop his hips low enough for her to run the throbbing head through her lips.

“Stay still,” she commanded. Decadus groaned but held firm as she lined up his impossible cockhead with her tiny virginal slit… and winced as she tried to press him in. “ _Owwww…_ ” Four whined and pressed her thighs together against the pain of the stretch and tears of frustration beaded in the corners of her eyes. She squirmed to try and dispel the pain, then pushed herself back on it again and felt pain blossom afresh, stronger this time.

He was just too big.

Four grimaced in frustration and jabbed her hips onto Decadus’ cock again, but only made it worse. She sobbed and let him go, then pushed on his sweaty, heaving chest.

“ _Get off of me!”_ She screamed, louder than she intended. “You’re disgusting! You disgust me! Get your useless cock and your stinking body and your horrible tits and ugly fucking face and _GET OUT!”_ Four exploded and turned onto her front, buried her face in her pillow and sob-screamed in pure, impotent rage. It melted away into wailing as Decadus stood… and hung at her bedpost as he pulled his hose up to his hips.  
  
“Lady Four, we can—“  
  
“Didn’t you _HEAR ME!?”_ Four bellowed, loudly enough to make Decadus’ ears pop.

“We can work together, Lady Four, it is normal to struggle when you are beginning. It is not your fault, please do not be upset,” Decadus begged with her. He was trying desperately to calm her without getting too close, but… Four simply let her head flop onto the pillow, looking away from him.

“Go away, Decadus. Fuck a sow with that horrible thing between your legs, it’s all it’s good for. If you come back to me before I ask for you, I’ll rip it off and throw it overboard,” she finally managed, tone flat and near dead. Just to rub it in, she snuck a hand between her legs and started humping her pearl of a clit against her fingers as he was sent on the walk of shame to outside her chambers.

_Stupid, muscle-headed idiot. He just says what I want to hear, he doesn’t mean any of it, he just wants to get his dick wet. So big… oh…_

The door closed behind him and she was already lost in a fantasy about the man she scorned.

He was just better in her imagination, that’s all.


End file.
